Games
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: Rapunzel decides to mess with Eugene for a little while… by talking in questions.


**I'm back again. With another one shot! I hope you don't get tired of those… please don't. I just thought of this randomly. I have come to rely on some of my randomness from time to time. So out of pure randomness, I came up with this. Lol. **

**Summary: Rapunzel decides to mess with Eugene for a little while… by talking in questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, and though I wish I did, I don't think I ever will. **

* * *

><p>Rapunzel's ideas were usually intelligent, sometimes random, sometimes just weird, and the random and weird ones usually came up while she was bored. It took more to get her occupied since lots of things she did in the tower, were basically her choices of things to do. She didn't know how she came up with the idea, but she thought it sounded fun to do, and trying it out might give her one more thing to do to occupy herself in her free time.<p>

Eugene was a little confused when she just started talking in questions. Most of her question conversations started with the same question: What are you doing? Apparently, she didn't care if she knew the answer or not, because she always asked it. Most of the time, he was basically doing nothing, but even talking in questions, she came up with smart things to say. When she asked her usual question about what he was doing, he had answered,

"Nothing." it was one of those days when she came up with an answer in a question, which made him wish she were talking in statements for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Eugene, do you know it is physically impossible to do nothing?" that just made him wonder where she even came up with that. So when he asked,

"How did you come up with that?" he should've at least been smart enough to know he wouldn't get an answer.

"What?" she asked. He sighed.

"Why are you talking in questions?" she stood there a minute, apparently trying to think of something to say. Of course she never really answered, because she didn't say anything at all, and if she did, he would just get another question. Rapunzel was smarter than him, and that was a proven fact. He really didn't like to admit it, but she was. This was really driving him crazy, and he had a feeling, she knew that.

It had been going on for weeks, and he started trying to figure out how to get her to stop talking in questions. Of course, he had to somehow trick her into it, which seemed almost impossible, because Rapunzel was really smart, even smarter than he gave her credit for, partly because he had come up with all kinds of ways to get out of things, yet she was smart enough to figure out when he was hiding something or not, and she was actually smart enough to be the exact reason he stayed where he was. The idea of her being smarter than him had come into a question in his mind, which he couldn't answer, and gave her yet another point that made her better than him. So basically, the idea of tricking her into getting back to normal was hard, maybe even impossible. But, he didn't come up with anything. He considered talking in questions until she stopped, but he knew he couldn't keep something like that going for very long.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm talking to you." he said. She didn't say anything for a while, trying to come up with something. All kinds of answers to that came to her mind, but none of them were questions. It looked like she had succeeded in messing with Eugene. She had to admit, she had nothing to say for once. She had no idea what to say. She really decided to just end it, because talking normal again sounded easier than talking in questions… maybe because it was. She sighed, defeated.

"I give up." he looked pretty pleased she was back to normal. He decided he did want to know why she had been talking in questions, and since she was back to normal, he asked.

"Now why exactly were you talking in questions, Blondie?"

"I wanted to do something new, and mess with you, so I tried it. It worked, didn't it?" he rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, it worked." she smiled.

"I knew it!"

Once again, she came up with another thing for a reason for him to stay where he was. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going to be as smart as her. And both of them knew that. That's why Rapunzel was always a step ahead of Eugene.

* * *

><p>So? Did you like it? Did you hate it? This was actually a challenge to write, and I don't even know why. But I got it done! Yay me! So it probably doesn't deserve a review… but if you think it does then by all means, REVIEW! Just click the button and write a review. Now I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed on my stories so far,<p>

**Sheep1215**

**EugeneLoverRapunzel **

**BStormhands**

**Sunnydayz56 **

**THANK YOU! I feel so accomplished right now. Lol. **


End file.
